A little taste of Evil
by Minami Yuri
Summary: A one-shot dedicated for Valentine's Day! Is it sour? Is it bitter? Is it sweet? questions that keep running in her mind when a special someone does something unimaginable especially if this special someone were a beast. EvilXFlaky, human version


**A/N: **here's a sweet valentine special for you guys! I was planning on posting this on the 14th but I suddenly had plans… anyways, enjoy!

* * *

" Ouch! " " Flaky! Are you alright? " Flaky showed a weak smile as she held her hand " Kinda…." Giggles sighed then placed a bandage on her hand " seriously Flaky, this is the fifth one today…If you keep going like this you might cut your whole arm off next " Flaky giggled then slowly looked at the picture that was on the table." But if I don't .. " Giggles sighed then patted Flaky on the shoulder " Then, this time please be careful " Flaky smiled then nodded.

" hey, I bought the ingredients….ah! Flaky cut her finger again?! " Petunia said as she entered the kitchen while carrying two bags of ingredients " yeah…thanks for buying the ingredients…again " Giggles said as she took the food out of the bag " I don't really mind…after all, tomorrow is special for us…especially Flaky " They both smiled then slowly looked at Flaky. BOOM! Their eyes slowly widened as they watched Flaky trembling and covered in black.

Flaky slowly turned around " S-Sorry…I think I burnt it…" They all stood in silence for a while then Petunia and Giggles suddenly laughed " burnt?! …don't you mean you made it explode?! " Giggles said while rolling on the floor " Giggles, don't be mean! S-she probably added explosives in it to make it more delicious " Petunia said while trying her hardest to stand up. Flaky started trembling but ended up laughing with them " maybe I did… "

" okay… no more jokes…we need to finish this before, it gets dark outside " Petunia said while cleaning up the mess Flaky made " I'm really sorry, Petunia…f-for the explosion.. " Petunia giggled then patted her friend on the head " It's okay…after all…tomorrow you're going to do it right?...to that monster " Flaky smiled then nodded " h-he's not monster… " Petunia smiled then continued cleaning " Ah! Flaky, before you cook again…you and Giggles should think of an easier food to make for tomorrow…to avoid another one of these " Petunia said while pointing at the ash-covered kitchen. Flaky nodded then went to the living room with Giggles.

Flaky and Giggles sat on the sofa as they browsed different cook books. Flaky stared at the pictures in awe, they all looked amazing and delicious….Flaky suddenly felt like she couldn't make any of those. " they all look delicious!...so, Flaky what did you pick for _him_? " Giggles said to her friend who was now at the corner of the room fully depressed. " …Flaky?! " Flaky slowly turned around and looked at Giggles while crying " I can't do it…I'll be dead before I can make any of those… " Giggles sighed " come on, Flaky…you're really good at cooking…how can baking be so hard? "

Flaky stayed in place for a couple of minutes before going back to Giggles. Giggles smiled then they browsed the book again. " let's see…cookies, chocolates, macarons, brownies, cupcakes, chocolate cake, donuts, ice cream, tiramisu…these are too common and maybe too simple for the likes of _him_ " Giggles said. Flaky looked at her friend then browsed the book…she stopped at one part then smiled " h-how about this? " Giggles grabbed the book then smiled " this may be it! Good job, Flaky " Flaky smiled then they both went back to the kitchen.

" you two finished picking what to cook? " Flaky and Giggles stopped at the kitchen door as they stared at the clean kitchen " P-petunia…are you sure, you're the only one who cleaned all that mess? " Petunia tilted her head then smiled " I did, why? " Giggles sighed " nothing… " ' _as expected of the clean - freak ' _Giggles thought. They both slowly entered the kitchen and showed Petunia what they were planning to make. Petunia smiled " Flaky, are you sure? " Flaky smiled then nodded. Petunia smiled " well then, let's start making Fondant Chocolate "

_~ the next morning, Valentine's Day_

" it's already morning… " Giggles said weakly " I know… Flaky, maybe you should give up and just buy chocolate from the store " Petunia said while looking at her friend. Flaky was trembling as beads of tears formed in her eyes " I-I c-can't…I-I… finally h-had the c-courage to at least do this… " Flaky said while wiping the tears off of her face. Petunia smiled " then, let's try again… " Flaky showed a weak smile then nodded. Giggles sighed " I'll help out to " Giggles said while putting her apron on. Flaky wiped her face then started baking.

_~ Hours Later_

" we did it! " they all shouted while looking at the Fondant Chocolate on the table. Flaky felt so happy that she started crying " Flaky, this isn't really the time to cry…get up, get dressed and get ready…I just got a call from Cuddles he said that Evil is out again " Flaky's eyes widened " what?! I thought the boys were keeping him away from bad memories " Petunia yelled " they were, but Disco Bear suddenly got drunk and pop opened a bottle of whiskey…. " Giggles sighed " that idiot…Flaky, I think you should stop…he'll kill you if you get too close… "

Flaky started trembling " Giggles, I need you to help me with clothes and makeup…Petunia can you help me get these off " Flaky said while pointing at the dandruff all over her hair then she quickly went upstairs. Petunia and Giggles looked at Flaky in awe…she was trembling but she sounded confident, they both smiled then followed her upstairs. After 30 minutes of pain in the shower, Giggles helped Flaky get dressed. Flaky grabbed the Chocolate then went outside. " do you think she'll pull it off? " Giggles said while looking out the window " I don't really know…after all, we're talking about Evil here " Giggles nodded " it all depends on Flaky "

* * *

Flaky quickly ran towards the park where Evil was currently at. Flaky suddenly stopped in front of piles of bodies that were scattered on the ground. Flaky started trembling and she felt like puking but she held it in and continued running. The park was now in view when Flaky saw Evil torturing Cuddles, the view was hazy but Flaky could hear Cuddles' cries and screams of pain. She gulped then took a deep breath before slowly moving towards Evil, her feet were trembling, her hands were starting to sweat, she could feel her heart beat fast with every step she took, her whole body started to feel hot but Flaky ignored it all and continued to move closer.

Before taking another step, a bowie knife suddenly gave her a cut on the cheek. " **well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite crybaby…lil' Flaky **" Flaky ignored the pain on her cheek and Cuddles' dead body behind Evil. " **How should I torture you today? After all, it's Valentine's...maybe I should make it special **" Evil grinned and slowly laughed as he went towards Flaky. " E-evil… I…" Evil stopped in front of Flaky and glared at her " **What? **" Evil was confused, Flaky wasn't afraid, crying, and running away…she was standing in her position while trembling. Evil was starting to get annoyed, he was about to punch her " I-I love you! " Flaky yelled while holding the chocolate in her hands, her eyes were shut and she was blushing like crazy.

Evil stared at her in awe, he looked at the chocolate and at the blushing Flaky. He watched and quickly looked away as Flaky slowly opened her eyes. Flaky looked at Evil who was now covering his face ' _d-did I make a mistake? _' Flaky thought. Evil was trying his best to cover his blushing face ' _**the hell! What is happening to me?! **_' Evil thought. " Fli-…Evil, i-if you don't like it... it's okay…umm…I j-just really wanted to say it… " Evil glared at Flaky " y-you might hate me…but….I-I really can't stop loving the b-both of you…Flippy…and you, Evil " Evil's eyes widened ' _**i-is she for real?! **_" Evil thought. Flaky smiled but Evil glared at her " …s-sorry…if I ever…d-did anything bad to you…ummm….t-then..i-I'll go… " Flaky said as she slowly turn around.

Evil quickly grabbed her arm making Flaky flinch, he forced her to turn around and Evil saw Flaky crying. Evil grabbed the bag from her hands then brought out the Fondant Chocolate. " **Can I? **" Flaky's eyes widened then she nodded. Evil removed the cover then bit a small part of it " h-how is it? " Evil looked at Flaky then scanned her from head to toe, he noticed that her fingers were covered with bandages. " **how long were you trying to make this? **" Evil said while looking at her hand. " …m-maybe about..15 hours 16? I don't r-really know " Flaky said while looking down. Evil grinned then ate the whole chocolate, Flaky watched Evil in awe as he ate it all. Evil pulled Flaky closer to him, Flaky started blushing again, she was now as red as her hair. " E-Evil…?! " Evil grinned " **you asked what the chocolate tasted like didn't you? **" Flaky's eyes widened " **so I'll give you a taste of it **"

Evil suddenly kissed Flaky on the lips, Flaky was surprised but slowly kissed Evil back. Evil's hands were now on Flaky's hips as he pulled her closer to make the kiss more deeper, more intimate, more sweeter. After a few minutes, Evil broke the kiss but his eyes were saying that he wanted more of her " **so…what do you think it tasted like? **" Flaky giggled, it was delicious and sweet. " **then, I'll give you another taste of it **" Evil pulled Flaky closer and gave her another kiss, Flaky slowly broke the kiss and gave him a kiss on the cheek " I love you, Evil " Evil smiled then hugged Flaky " **I love you, too** "

* * *

**A/N: **aww~ I wish my valentine's day happened like this… anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my very first one-shot. Also, this story is dedicated to my friend…I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!


End file.
